drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emma Watson
) |lugar de nacimiento = París, Francia |sitio web = EmmaWatsonOfficial.com |imdb = 0914612 }} Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (París, Francia, 15 de abril de 1990) es una actriz inglesa nacida en Francia. Se hizo especialmente conocida por su papel como Hermione Granger, uno de los tres protagonistas de la serie cinematográfica Harry Potter, basada en los populares libros de la escritora británica J.K. Rowling. Watson fue elegida para el papel de Hermione a la edad de nueve años, aunque hasta aquel momento sólo había participado en obras de teatro escolares. De 2001 a 2007 ha aparecido en cinco entregas de Harry Potter, y está confirmada su participación en las dos últimas adaptaciones de la serie: Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, que tiene previsto su estreno en 2009, y las dos partes de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Su trabajo en la serie fue remunerado con varios galardones y unas ganancias de más de £10 millones. En 2007 anunció su participación en dos proyectos al margen de la serie de Harry Potter: la adaptación televisiva de la novela Ballet Shoes y la película de animación The Tale of Despereaux. Ballet Shoes fue estrenada el 26 de diciembre de 2007 —''Boxing Day'' en el Reino Unido— por la BBC One con una audiencia de 5,2 millones de televidentes. The Tale of Despereaux se estrenará en diciembre de 2008. Infancia Emma Watson nació en París, Francia, hija de Jacqueline Luesby y Chris Watson, dos abogados ingleses. Watson tiene una abuela francesa y vivió en París hasta la edad de cinco años, momento en que se trasladó junto a su madre y su hermano pequeño Alexander a Oxford, Inglaterra, tras el divorcio de sus padres. Desde los seis años, Watson había expresado su deseo de convertirse en actriz. A partir de los 10 años intervino en muchas obras teatrales escolares, entre las que se encuentran Arthur: The Young Years o The Happy Prince. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia profesional cuando se presentó a los castings de la que iba a ser la serie de Harry Potter. «No tenía ni idea del impacto que iba a tener la película», afirmó en 2007 en una entrevista en la revista Parade; «lo hubiera sabido me habría sentido completamente abrumada». Carrera Harry Potter En 1999 comenzaron los castings para Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, la adaptación cinematográfica del superventas homónimo de la novelista inglesa J. K. Rowling. La principal preocupación de los directores de casting era encontrar a los actores adecuados para interpretar los papeles del trío protagonista: Harry Potter y sus dos compañeros Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sus dos mejores amigos. Los encargados del casting encontraron a Watson a través de su profesora de teatro en Oxford y los productores quedaron gratamente impresionados por la confianza en sí misma que tenía la joven. Tras ocho audiciones, el productor David Heyman les comunicó a Watson, Daniel Radcliffe y Rupert Grint, que habían sido seleccionados para interpretar a Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, respectivamente. La autora de la novela, Rowling, ya había mostrado su apoyo hacia Watson desde que vio su primera prueba. El debut de Watson como Hermione Granger llegó en 2001, con el estreno de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. La película batió récords de taquilla durante su primer fin de semana, siendo la producción mas taquillera de ese año. La crítica elogió, mayoritariamente, el trabajo del joven trío protagonista, haciendo hincapié en la interpretación de Watson. El periódico inglés The Daily Telegraph describió su trabajo como «admirable», e IGN afirmó que «se adueñó de la función». Watson fue nominada a cinco premios por su trabajo, logrando el Young Artist a la Mejor interpretación juvenil-Protagonista (Young Artist Award for Leading Young Actress). Al año siguiente, Watson retomó el papel de Hermione en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, la segunda entrega de la serie. Aunque la película recibió críticas mixtas por su ritmo y su dirección, los críticos en general, valoraron positivamente el trabajo del reparto. Los Angeles Times dijo que Watson y sus dos compañeros habían madurado desde la primera película, mientras que The Times criticó al director Chris Columbus por «rebajar» la presencia del personaje de Hermione en detrimento de los otros dos protagonistas. Watson recibió un premio Otto por su trabajo, otorgado por la revista alemana Die Welt. En 2004 se estrenó Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. Watson destacó el mayor peso del personaje de Hermione en esta tercera entrega, que definió como «carismático» y «un gran papel para interpretar». A pesar de que la crítica comenzó a cuestionar el trabajo del protagonista Daniel Radcliffe, Watson continuó recibiendo críticas positivas; The New York Times elogió su interpretación, destacando que «afortunadamente el insípido trabajo del señor Radcliffe queda compensado por la aguda impaciencia y rapidez de la señorita Watson. Harry podrá alardear del aumento de sus habilidades mágicas (...) pero Hermione (...) se lleva los mayores aplausos con el, ciertamente, poco mágico puñetazo en la nariz de Draco Malfoy». Aunque el Prisionero de Azkaban aún permanece, a enero de 2008, como la película menos taquillera de la serie de Harry Potter, representó el mayor éxito de Watson, recibiendo dos premios Otto y el premio a la Actuación juvenil del año de la revista Total Film (Child Performance of the Year). y Rupert Grint y frente al Grauman's Chinese Theatre.]] Con el estreno en 2005 de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego, tanto Watson como la serie superaron todos los registros anteriores. La película batió récords de taquilla en su primer fin de semana, tanto en Estados Unidos como en el Reino Unido, así como también respecto a las anteriores entregas de la serie. La crítica elogió la creciente madurez de Watson y sus dos compañeros de reparto; The New York Times definió su interpretación como «de una seriedad conmovedora». Para Watson, gran parte del humor de la película surgió a raíz de la tensión del trío protagonista mientras maduran. Afirmó: «Me emocionaban todas las discusiones (...) Creo que es mucho más realista que protagonistas discutan y surjan problemas entre ellos». Nominada para tres premios por el cáliz de fuego, Watson fue galardonada con un Otto de bronce. Ese mismo año se convirtió en la persona más joven en aparecer en la portada de la revista Teen Vogue. En 2006 interpretó a Hermione en The Queen´s Handbag (Children's Party at the Palace), un mini episodio especial de Harry Potter para celebrar el 80 cumpleaños de la reina Isabel II. La quinta entrega de la franquicia de Harry Potter, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, estrenada en 2007, fue todo un éxito financiero: estableció la cifra récord, a nivel mundial, de $333,7 millones en su primer fin de semana. Watson ganó el primer National Movie Award a la mejor interpretación femenina y el premio a la mejor actriz en los Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. El 9 de julio de 2007, Watson y sus compañeros Daniel Radcliffe y Rupert Grint, dejaron las huellas de sus manos, pies y varitas frente al Grauman's Chinese Theatre en Hollywood. Otros proyectos El primer papel de Watson al margen de Harry Potter fue en la película para televisión Ballet Shoes, estrenada en 2007. Watson declaró: «Estaba todo preparado para volver a la escuela tras finalizar el rodaje de Harry Potter la Orden del Fénix, pero no pude resistirme a Ballet Shoes. Adoro esa historia». En esta adaptación televisiva a cargo de la BBC de la novela homónima de Noel Streatfeild, Watson interpreta a la aspirante a actriz Pauline Fossil, la mayor de tres hermanas a través de las cuales gira la historia. La directora Sandra Goldbacher comentó que «Emma era perfecta para interpretar a Pauline (...) desprende un aura de delicadeza que hace que quieras mirarla y mirarte en ella, una y otra vez». Por su parte, Watson declaró: «Pauline está obsesionada con actuar y yo era igual cuando era más pequeña. Soñaba con eso. Practicaba frente a los espejos y me sentía la reina del drama. Solía llorar y gemir y gritar, y las pequeñas cosas se fueron transformando en grandes. No sé si mis padres lo llegaban a soportar». El papel requirió que Watson se tiñera el pelo de rubio. Ballet Shoes se estrenó el 26 de diciembre de 2007 (Boxing Day) en el Reino Unido, con una audiencia estimada de 5,2 millones de teleespectadores (22 % de la audiencia compartida). En general, la película recibió críticas negativas. The Times la describió como una producción que «va progresando con pequeños momentos emocionantes, mágicos o dramáticos». Sin embargo, las interpretaciones de los actores fueron en general bien recibidas. The Daily Telegraph escribió que «realmente la película está bien hecha, al menos sirve para confirmar el buen nivel de los actores infantiles hoy en día». Watson también ha participado en la producción de animación The Tale of Despereaux, que se estrenó el 19 de diciembre de 2008 en el Reino Unido, Estados Unidos y España. En la misma, Watson presta su voz al personaje de la princesa Pea. Se trata de una comedia destinada al público infantil, en la que también actúan Matthew Broderick y Tracey Ullman, así como también su compañero de la serie Harry Potter Robbie Coltrane, entre otros. En junio de 2008, Watson firmó un contrato de £3 millones para promocionar la marca francesa de alta costura Chanel. Será la imagen pública de Coco Mademoiselle, uno de los perfumes de la empresa, reemplazando a Keira Knightley. Planes de futuro Watson sustituyó a Scarlett Johansson como protagonista de la película de época Napoleon and Betsy, historia de amor entre un anciano Napoleón Bonaparte y una adolescente de catorce años. Johansson, que iba a ejercer de protagonista, consideró que no era creíble como chica de esa edad y se limitará a ejercer de productora. El rodaje tiene previsto su inicio en otoño de 2008, unos meses antes de que empiece a rodarse la primera parte de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. A pesar de los rumores que aseguraban que Watson había rechazado aparecer en las dos últimas entregas de Harry Potter, en marzo de 2007 firmó y confirmó su intervención en ambas películas. Explicó que tomar la decisión no fue fácil, ya que la serie seguirá dominando su vida tres o cuatro años más, pero que a la larga le reportará «más ventajas que inconvenientes». A finales de 2007 Watson empezó a rodar la sexta entrega de la franquicia, Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. Aunque Radcliffe y Grint ya han expresado su deseo de continuar con sus futuras carreras como actores, Watson ha manifestado su incertidumbre acerca de sus planes de futuro. En una entrevista para la revista Newsweek en 2006, dijo: «Daniel y Rupert parecen tenerlo claro (...) Me encanta actuar, pero hay otras muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer». Vida personal En los últimos años, la familia de Watson se ha ampliado a raíz de los hijos de sus padres divorciados, fruto de sus nuevos matrimonios. Su padre tiene dos niñas gemelas, Nina y Lucy y un niño de cuatro años, Toby. Del nuevo matrimonio de su madre, Watson tiene dos hermanastros a los que «ve muy a menudo». El hermano de Watson, Alexander, ha aparecido como extra en dos películas de Harry Potter, y Nina y Lucy participaron en la adaptación de la BBC Ballet Shoes, interpretando a la joven Pauline Fossil. Tras su llegada a Oxford con su hermano y su madre, Watson se matriculó en la escuela The Dragon, un colegio privado donde permaneció hasta junio de 2003, año en el que se matriculó en la escuela Headington, un colegio privado femenino, también en Oxford. Durante los rodajes, Watson y sus dos compañeros recibían clases con un tutor privado unas cinco horas al día. En junio de 2006, Watson obtuvo su Certificado General de Educación Secundaria (General Certificate of Secondary Education o, en sus siglas, GCSE) consiguiendo ocho A* (la nota más alta) y dos A'' de las diez asignaturas; lo que la hizo ser objeto de burlas en el set de rodaje de Harry Potter. Al año siguiente recibió cuatro ''A en sus Exámenes de nivel avanzado (AS, Advanced Levels o A-level) en Inglés, Geografía, Arte e Historia del arte. El trabajo de Watson en la franquicia de Harry Potter le ha proporcionado unas ganancias de más de diez millones de libras esterlinas y ha reconocido que no volverá a necesitar trabajar nunca más para ganar dinero. Sin embargo, se ha negado a abandonar el colegio para dedicarse como actriz a tiempo completo. Según Watson: «La gente no puede entender por qué no lo hago (...) pero la escuela me mantiene en contacto con mis amigos. En contacto con la realidad». Considera que su experiencia como actriz infantil ha sido positiva y que sus padres y sus amigos le han ayudado a hacer de esa experiencia algo único. Watson mantiene una estrecha relación con sus compañeros de reparto Daniel Radcliffe y Rupert Grint, que considera como su «único apoyo» en las tensiones de los rodajes. Watson afirma que sus intereses son bailar, cantar, el hockey sobre hierba, el tenis y el arte, y se describe a sí misma como «un poco feminista». Admira a los actores Johnny Depp y Julia Roberts. Filmografía Premios y nominaciones Referencias Enlaces externos *Web oficial (en inglés) * *Guides: Harry Potter Actors en la BBC Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de voz del Reino Unido Categoría:Británicos Categoría:Parisinos Categoría:Personas vivas